A second chance
by my star will shine bright
Summary: al bhed r hated throughout spira and tidus is sent 2 kill them by seymour guado. but when he meets yuna and her family his oppinion begins 2 change. review! rating may change.


PROLOUGE

Tidus walked down a long dark hallway to get his orders from Seymour Guado. He was going to be assigned to a very important mission. He had blonde hair and tanned skin and blue eyes; he wore black leather trousers with knife holders in the sides, a black leather jacket over his white sleeveless shirt, black boots, a chain belt with a gun and sword holders in it, and a black bandana which managed to pull his image together.

Tidus walked up the stairs and knocked on a wooden door that was the entrance to Seymour's office. "Come in." His high voice said. Tidus walked in and waited for his orders.

Seymour's office was the only nice room in the house. The walls were a yellowish white; the floor was wood with a blue rug on it. It might not have sounded that nice but the rest of the house looked worse. Seymour was sitting behind a desk that had papers scattered all over it, there was a window behind him which was bordered up with planks of wood. He was sitting in a leather chair that he could spin around. "Tidus, just the man I wanted to see." Tidus just stood there waiting for his orders. "I have an important mission for you. A mission that is dangerous and can only depend on you." Tidus still stood there like he was part of the furniture. "I want you to sneak down in to the Al bhed's hideout. They live in the sewers, these points is where you will find most of them." He handed the warrior a complicated map. "Your job is to eliminate all of them. Woman and child."

"Why me?" Tidus asked wondering why he hadn't sent Wakka or Auron.

Seymour smirked. "You are the strongest we have. And if you do fail then we know that there is no one suitable enough for the job."

Tidus nodded and walked out. "Hey ya!" A man with red hair and was almost dressed the same came out of one of the doors that lined the hall. "What'd the boss wanna talk to ya 'bout?"

Tidus carried on walking. "Mission eliminate Al bhed." He walked into his room where there was an old damp bed, wallpaper hanging off the walls, a creaking wooden floor, broken window, and broken bottles, there was a large amounts of potions and weapons piled on a table.

"Eliminate Al bhed! No one's ever succeeded in doing that!" Wakka shouted not wanting his best friend to die like his brother had.

Tidus gathered some of his best weapons and potions that he had. "That's what he said." Tidus wasn't very… sociable.

"Well… make sure that you're well prepared! ya?"

He nodded and walked out the front door. Tidus walked down the dark streets where there were broken bottles every where, cigarettes, abandoned buildings, robberies, and a bunch of other stuff. _What sort of world are we living in?_ Tidus thought looking at everything around him.

Tidus came to a large drain and then looked at the map. This was the spot where he was supposed to be. Lifting the drain up he climbed down the slippery ladder that had green moss growing all over it and was wet. He almost slipped once.

The ladder seemed to go on forever but in the end it came to a stop. There was even more dampness at the bottom and it stank terrible.

There were several tunnels each one looked the same, damp, fragile, dangerous, and smelly. Looking at the map again it said that it didn't matter which one you took they all joined together, Tidus guessed that it was only to confuse their enemy's, after all they were the most hated in Spira.

"_What do you think we got this time?" _Tidus heard a voice echo. _"I hope it ain't another diaper."_ The sound was defiantly coming towards him. He looked for a place to hide but there was no where.

Not knowing what else to do he ran down one of the tunnels. The tunnel was long. It was so long that you couldn't see the end of it. It was so slippery, more slippery than moss. It was like stepping on a non cooked egg. But it smelled like a rotten egg.

Tidus didn't know how long he had been walking now. It must've been at least over three hours.

When the tunnel did finish he didn't like what he saw. There was old furniture lying about the place, beds that had Al bhed sleeping on them, lot's of them looked sick, there were old sofa's and chairs behind sale stools which were being used as bedrooms. In the corners there was wooden garden table and chairs were old food was being shared out obviously coming out of bins. They're water supply was a small opening in the wall that came from the sea and other sewers. After this Tidus would never complain about his living conditions again.

Someone came out of another tunnel holding a sack of something. _"Hey! Guess what? I found some fresh potato's by the entrance!"_ Tidus watched a small girl about four or five jump up and down clapping her hands excitedly. Back when he was young if he jumped up and down like that it was because his mom had bought him something nice, not a sack of rotting food.

Tidus felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt for a long time, he felt sorry for them. He had always felt sorry for himself but seeing this made his mind change. _How can I do this? _He asked him self looking at all of them. While he was in thought he didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on him. Not until he felt a blade at his throat.

"Guy's!" Who ever it was shouted getting some help to stop Tidus from struggling. Two men ran over and held him still while a girl tied him up with thick belts. He was still struggling so someone waved something under his nose and he fell unconscious.

When Tidus woke up he was tied to a poll gagged. _They're not going to burn me at the stake are they? _Tidus questioned himself waiting for his vision to clear. "_What do you suppose he wants with us?" _He heard a girl's voice ask.

"_I don't know. Maybe we should ask him?" _Another voice said deeper this time.

"_We should get the leader first." _ How many were there?

"_Well make sure that you bring his daughter and niece. You know how mad he gets when this happens. They're the only one's who can restrain him."_

Tidus heard one of them walking away and another take some his weapons and potions away. _"These should be good to sell." _ The voice said it sounded sort of weird.

More footsteps came that way and Tidus started to come around. "What idiot did ya find this time?" An angry voice asked.

"I do not know." The weird voice said. "I don't know every thing."

He heard a small giggle. "You don't know anything brother!" Her voice sounded kind of bubbly.

"Rikku." A sweet voice sighed.

"Hey! Be nice to your brother."

Someone knelt down next to him and untied something from the back of his head. Tidus then realised that he was blind folded. "Did you really have to blind fold him?" Tidus saw that it was a girl with short brown hair, pale skin, and bi coloured eyes.

"Yup! Yup! That's what he gets for snooping around!" Tidus saw that the Al bhed who had said that was an Al bhed girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes like all the other Al bhed.

"Hey you! What're you doin' down here?" The ruff voice from before asked. He was bald with a tattoo of scorpions on each side of his head.

"Uncle Cid, please. Let him pull it together first." The brown haired girl said.

"Yuna is right." Tidus saw that the weird voice person who had said that looked like a complete idiot.

"Oh please! If she asked you to kill yourself then you would!" Cid shouted at Brother.

The two girls sighed and took the gag off of him. "You can talk right?" Yuna asked him. "We only want to k now what you want with us. What have we done to make you come after us?" Tidus realised that she didn't look Al bhed at all.

"Yeah! Spill the beans!" Rikku shouted.

"Please tell us. At least tell us your name." Yuna said trying to get over Brother and Cid's argument.

"Don't worry Yunie I'll handle these two. SHUT UP!" Her voice echoed through out the tunnels. "We're trying to investigate here!"

"I'm Yuna, that's Rikku, Cid, and Brother. What's yours?" Tidus refused to talk. "We don't want to do any harm; we just want to know why you came after us? Did we do something?"

Rikku nodded. "Yeah! Did we like take something of yours? Cause if we did we'll give it back!"

Tidus closed his eyes. "I don't think he's gonna talk." Cid said.

"I'll get him some water." Yuna said standing up. Tidus really didn't want to drink their water, who knew just how many deceases it carried, and you never can tell what's poisoned. Yuna came back with a cup of brown water. "Here." She untied his hands which was very stupid of her.

Tidus shot up grabbed his gun and held it to Yuna's head. "One move and she dies." He threatened them.

"W-what do you want us to do?" Rikku asked him not wanting her cousin to die. "Just name it and we'll do it!"

Tidus didn't know what to do. He'd been told to kill all of them but he couldn't just tell them to kill themselves. He threw Yuna to the floor and saw her scamper over to her uncle. "Get out." He ordered them. "Everyone in this tunnel and your things, move them to a different location. NOW!"

"Why?" Rikku asked him. "This is our home?"

Tidus shook his head. "I know that! And I don't want to kill you so leave!" The four ran off and told everyone. Tidus saw them gather their things and leave. He'd never let any one off the hook before but felt like they should be given a chance. Everyone deserved a second chance.

When they were all out of the tunnel he climbed out himself and threw a few grenades down there. He heard them explode and walked back.

"Hey ya! You survived?" Wakka shouted getting everyone down there. Lulu, Nooj, Auron, everyone even Seymour.

"Did you kill them all?" Seymour asked him.

Tidus nodded. "Most of them were already dead. I lit a few grenades just incase."

Seymour smiled. "Mission complete." He walked back upstairs leaving everyone to congratulate Tidus.

That night Tidus couldn't get the memory of what he had seen that day out of his head. They lived in harsh conditions but they were happy, the looks on their faces when they left though… it wouldn't leave him. Tidus needed to talk to someone about this. Or else it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Getting out of his bed he walked into Wakka's room. "Hey Wakka. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure ya. My ears are open." Tidus told Wakka everything. And Wakka listened.

Tidus looked at Wakka and saw that he was asleep. _Now what?_

_So did u like it! I'll continue if u re_view!


End file.
